mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter
|mane = Dark grayish brown |coat = Grayish amber |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Dark gambogeish gray |cutie mark = (S5E9) (mobile game and merchandise) |headercolor = #C7C299 |headerfontcolor = #726452}} Walter is a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes The Cutie Pox and Slice of Life, dressed differently in each, and in the IDW comics, with a speaking role in Ponyville Days. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named variously in merchandise and other media. Development and design Walter is one of four ponies based on characters from The Big Lebowski: himself, based on and named after Walter Sobchak (played by John Goodman); Jeff Letrotski, based on and named after Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski; Jesús Pezuña, based on and named after Jesus Quintana; and another Earth pony stallion, based on Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos. He shares his tail and facial hair styles with Cratus and "Lockdown", his facial hair style with "Duce Switchell" and "Nightjar", and his color scheme with S02E22 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #8, Mane Moon, and Dance Fever. Meghan McCarthy stated on the homage to The Big Lebowski and easter eggs in the show, "Very rarely are those things written into the script, but then when it goes to Studio B and the board artists and Jayson Thiessen, supervising director, I think they have a lot of fun. They have to populate this world with these background ponies and they’re like ‘oh, they’re at a bowling alley, eh?’" |author=Chris Sims|work=ComicsAlliance|date=2012-07-15|accessdate=2014-03-27}} A fan's thought that the bowler stallions' inclusion in The Cutie Pox "was just the animators amusing themselves, rather than a sop to the adult audience" has been agreed to by Jayson Thiessen. Tim Stuby "had nothing to do with Lebowski" ponies. Depiction in the series Season two Walter appears alongside Jeff Letrotski and another Earth pony stallion at the beginning of The Cutie Pox. At the Ponyville bowling alley, he dodges Scootaloo's bowling ball as it careens across the building. Season five In Slice of Life, Walter appears with Jeff Letrotski and "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" at the Ponyville bowling alley. Dr. Hooves joins their bowling team in a championship game; when Dr. Hooves gets a gutter ball, Walter stands up and grunts in anger. Walter also appears at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding holding a coffee can. Season nine In The Big Mac Question, Walter appears bowling with the Dude and Donny at the Ponyville bowling alley, but Scootaloo interrupts his ball throw. Other depictions IDW comics Walter appears on the IDW comics' regular cover and, with several lines of dialogue, pages 6, 17, and 21 siding with Filthy Rich and pages 6 and 20 bowling with Mayor Mare. He also appears with Letrotski on the cover of the My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus Vol. 1. He also appears at the end of and in on the Ponyville bowling team asking the Cutie Mark Crusaders to solve a theft of bowling pins. My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, Walter is available as a playable character; he is referred to simply as "Bowling Pony" in gameplay and promotional material, but he is named in the game's internal code. Initially, he had no cutie mark. His in-game description states he is "An Earth pony who who commonly frequents the bowling alley, although he doesn't roll on Saturdays." Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Walter appears in a photograph in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". Merchandise Walter appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case and on The Art of Equestria page 38, is shown in an image from The Cutie Pox on the back of Enterplay trading card series 2 #60 card "The Three Strikes?", is collectively with Jeff Letrotski and "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" called "High Rollers" and given the description "There's nothing these gentleponies appreciate more than a few rounds of bowling and a fine beverage. Just don't step over the line" on Enterplay collectible card game expansion set Equestrian Odysseys #42 R card of them, appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "My Little Urban Achievers" and "Walter Pony". Quotes Acres, is there?| }} }} }} Gallery See also *Jeff Letrotski *"Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" * References ru:Уолтер Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers